the_notorious_bigfandomcom-20200214-history
Tupac Shakur
Tupac Amaru Shakur (born June 16, 1971- September 13, 1996) Originally named Lesane Crooks, His mother changed his name while still an infant. Tupac was an American rapper and actor, best known by his first name, Tupac which he spelled 2Pac. He attended Baltimore's School of the Arts. Tupac started out as a roadie and dancer for the Oakland California rap group Digital Underground.His first appearance as a rapper was onThe Digital Underground song "Same Song" His first album titled "2pacalypse Now" was on Interscope Records and featues the song "Brrenda Got A baby" Tupacs second album for Interscope Records titled "Strictly 4 My N.I.G.G.A.Z Had such memorable songs as "Keep Your Head Up" Tupac Shakur was later signed to Death Row Records. The now defunct Death Row Records was a label backed by the still thriving Interscope Records. He was in such movies as Juice in which he played the character bishop, Above The Rim in which he played birdie and Poetic Justice in which Tupac played Lucky opposite janet jackson. (Editors Note: Because Death Row was under the Interscope umbrella Tupac never really left Interscope Records, he just signed to Interscopes subsidary label Death Row,) Rolling Stone named him the 86th Greatest Rapper of All Time. Shakur was involved in a East-West Coast rivalry against rapper Notorious B.I.G. A.K.A Biggie Smalls (who had been a close friend of Tuppac's prior) and Bad Boy Records. Tupac sold over 75 million albums worldwide in 2010, making him one of the best-selling artists in the world. On November 30, 1994, Shakur and two other men were approached by three men as they were entering Quad Recording Studios. The men demanded money and Tupac was shot five timesThe three robbers fled after taking money or property from Tupac and his acquaintances. It was this incident that came between Tupac and Biggie who was recording at the studio that night, as Tupac began to believe that B.I.G. had somthing to do with what took place in the studio lobby. (Editors Note: While Tupac strongly believed Bigge was involved, there has never been any indication that he was involved in any way) Following the shooting, he was taken to Bellevue Hospital Center where according to hospital spokesman Wes Anglin, he was listed in guarded condition. Anglin reported him as being "alert" and his wounds were not believed to be life threatening. It was while in the hospital that Tupac met his real father. One of the men who accompanied Shakur had been shot in the abdomen and was taken to a different hospital from Tupac. NYTimes.com post on 1994 shooting Personal life Shakur was a vorious reader. He was inspired by a wide vareity of writers. On April 15, 2012, a holoogram of Tupac was shown and performed his songs with "Hail Mary" and "2 of Amerikaz Most Wanted" with Snoop Dogg at the Cochella Music Festival. Studio albums *1991: 2Pacalypse Now *1993: Strictly 4 My N.I.G.G.A.Z. *1995: Me Against the World *1996: The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory Death Tupac was shot in a Las Vegas drive-by-shooting while being accompanied by Executive Producer of Death Row Records, Marion "Suge" Knight. He was wounded at the time, he was shot in his chest, pelvis, right hand, right lung and thigh. Shakur was heavily sedated and six days later. On September 13, 1996, Shakur died from internal bleeding at 4:03pm. He was 25-year-old. References